Happiness
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John and Elizabeth have a little fun following their recent engagement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: So, I really couldn't help myself with this one. It's really fluffy. Yay, Sparky fluff. :)**

* * *

**Happiness**

Elizabeth giggled when John grasped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She held onto him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned a little when he started to trail kisses down along her neck, lightly sucking on the spot between her neck and collarbone. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access. "Oh… John," she moaned. She felt her entire body flush with arousal even more when she felt John's member brushing against her.

She wiggled her hips a little, brushing against his arousal. John let out a moan. "Oh God, 'Lizabeth," he started sucking on her collarbone, letting his tongue flick out and brush along it.

Pulling his head back up, she stared into his hazel eyes. His cheeks were coated in a light, barely visible pink, proof that he was feeling just as aroused as she was. She looked at the bathtub full of water, smiling coyly at John when she looked back to him. "You know… I'm feeling a little dirty," she whispered in his ear, knowing full well what he had filled the bath for.

John chuckled. "Then I think we better get you cleaned up," he laughed lightly as he stood her back down on the ground.

Elizabeth felt her entire body tingle when he knelt down in front of her and let his hands trail down the length of her legs. He gently gripped the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down her toned, long legs. She smiled as she stepped out of them, giggling when he threw them over his shoulder. He smiled as he trailed his hands up her legs and rested them on her hips. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the swell of her belly. "I love you," he whispered. Elizabeth giggled. Standing back up, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, too," he smiled.

Elizabeth sighed. "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled when John took her hand in his and helped her step into the bath. She sat down and scooted forward, watching as John slipped out of his boxers. Elizabeth grinned, her heart rate quickening at the sight of him. He smiled as he stepped into the bath and sat behind her and placed his legs on either side of her. She slid back up and rested between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. She rested one hand on her belly and the other on John's raised knee.

She tilted her head to look at John. He looked down into her big green eyes, smiling. Resting his hands against her stomach, he leaned down and captured her lips.

Elizabeth could feel his growing arousal against her back. She loved the feeling. It made her feel desirable, knowing that he still wanted to be with her in the most intimate of ways. Pulling away, she turned around, so that she was facing him. She knelt up in front of him. One of his hands trailed up her side to cup her breast, gently massaging it. Her breasts were sore and tender, and she was glad that John was being mindful of that. In fact, his hands seemed to soothe the slight ache.

Resting her hands against his shoulders, she placed her legs on either side of his and pushed them closed. When she was happy, she slipped her arms around his neck and gently lowered herself onto his length. She gasped as she felt John enter her and he let out a soft moan. Elizabeth started to kiss him, moving her hips in a slow rhythm against his. Oh, how she loved the feel of him inside of her, the feel of his flesh against hers.

Elizabeth let out a moan as she felt her body ripple with sheer pleasure. She kept kissing him, letting their tongues twist and mingle together. John bucked his hips up into her, taking over some of the control. She started to move a bit faster, eliciting a groan from him.

Her body tingled when John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He started trailing kisses down along her neck, moaning in pleasure. "Oh… 'Liz'beth," he mumbled into her neck, his breathing heavy.

Elizabeth let out gasps of pleasure, moaning in sheer ecstasy.

The water moved and splashed lightly around them, some of it dripping onto the floor. Elizabeth could feel herself beginning to reach the heights of pure ecstasy. "Oh… John," she panted. "I love… you, so… much."

She giggled when John moved his head to her breasts, his beard lightly tickling her firm mounds. John let his tongue flick out and brush across her nipple, teasing her before completely taking the hardened nub into his mouth. She gasped a little as he began to suck on it mercilessly.

When he was finished, he went to move his mouth to the other one, but she gripped his head and made him look at her. He gave her a beaming smile. Bringing a calloused hand up, he gently cupped the side of her face. "I love you, too, baby," he smiled some more.

Licking her lips, she leaned in and began to kiss him some more, picking up her pace. John slid his hands down her back and gripped her bottom. Moaning into John's mouth, she could feel her entire body shudder with pleasure.

They moved, caressed and kissed each other, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies against one another's.

Elizabeth lolled her head back as she felt a tight feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. She gasped when John thrust up into her, making her head spin. She knew John was close also when she felt his body tense up.

She screamed out his name as she finally reached release. After a few more thrusts, John also came, moaning as he did so, the both of them surfing the waves of their high.

Elizabeth slumped against him, resting her head against his shoulder. She slipped her arms around his waist and held onto him loosely. She hummed and then giggled. "That felt so good," she breathed out, her heart still racing as she tried to catch her breath.

John chuckled. "You can say that again," he pressed a kiss to her temple, running his hand through her long brown, wet curls.

She eased herself off of him and turned around, resting against his chest once again. She rested her hands against his knees and let her eyes drop to the ring that sat perfectly on her left hand. She was still finding it a little hard to believe that she and John were actually engaged, that he actually wanted to marry her. Being pregnant with his child was one thing, but marrying him was a completely different story.

She could have told him that she was pregnant and he could have left, but he hadn't. Instead, he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her, and have a family. "Thank you for wanting to marry me," she said softly.

John tightened his grip around her. "You're the only person I would ever think of marrying," he reassured, kissing her neck.

Tilting her head, she looked up at him and gave him a grin. "Good."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I hope you don't mind that it was another sort of proposal-baby-fic. And, well, kinda plotless… I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Review please. :) **


End file.
